Belong Together
by Im Seok Hyo
Summary: "Jangan anggap seseorang yang perduli denganmu sekarang, akan memperdulikanmu selamanya. Hargai dia sebelum terlambat". Mana yang harus Daehyun ambil? Bertahan dengan Zelo? Atau beralih ke pelukan Youngjae? B.A.P Fanfiction. DAEJAE. DAELO. YAOI! BOYXBOY #summarygagal
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Belong Together

Author : Im Seok Hyo

Cast : B.A.P members

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Leght : Chaptered (1/?)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME, Family and his self. Alur milik Im Seokkie/?

Warning : YAOI ! Typo(s) ! Gak jelas, gak nyambung, alur berantakan, dll

A/N : Annyeong minna-san~! Ini fic pertama saya, dan mohon dimaklum jika banyak kesalahan. Gomawo bagi yang sudah bersedia mampir dan baca ^^ maaf jika kurang memuaskan para readers ^^ Oke, langsung aja.. Check This Out~~!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Jangan anggap seseorang yang perduli denganmu sekarang, akan memperdulikanmu selamanya. Hargai dia sebelum terlambat"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TRIIINNG! TRIIINNGG!**

"Yeoboseyo"

[Hyung. Ini aku, Junhong]

"Ahh~ ne chagi, waegurae?"

[Hyung, bisa kau ke taman kota sekarang?]

"Hmm? Baiklah. Aku akan tiba 5 menit lagi"

[Ne]

"Sarang-"

**TUTT TUTT**

"Eh? Ada apa dengannya?"

**.**

**.**

**~Im Seok Hyo~**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Belong Together**

**.**

**.**

Daehyun terdiam sejenak. Dilihatnya jam dinding didepannya. Ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.00 PM, tetapi Daehyun harus ke taman kota untuk menemui Junhong. Ia meraih jaket, handphone dan dompetnya lalu bergegas menuju pintu apartementnya.

**PLUK**/?

Langkah Daehyun terhenti ketika merasa ada yang jatuh. Disana tergeletak sebuah mini album foto Daehyun dan Junhong, saat mereka di Lotte World. Daehyun mengambilnya. "Kenapa bisa jatuh?" gumam Daehyun.

Daehyun memasukkan kembali foto-foto itu kedalam dompetnya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju garasi dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Sepanjang jalan, ntah mengapa perasaan Daehyun tidak enak. Dia terus memikirkan Junhong.

"Kira2 kenapa dia menyuruhku ke taman malam2 begini? Dan kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?"

Daehyun memarkirkan mobilnya dan segera keluar mencari Junhong. Daehyun menyusuri taman dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia takut Junhong menunggunya terlalu lama. Sesampainya di tengah taman kota. Ia melihat Junhong tengah duduk di bangku taman sendirian. Daehyun pun memanggil Junhong. "Jun-"

Tapi Daehyun mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat seseorang menghampiri Junhong.

"Hai Choi Zelo!" sapa namja itu.

Dari jarak sekitar 3 meter ini, Daehyun bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara mereka mengingat taman yg sangat sepi. Ia sembunyi dibalik pohon disebrang Junhong

"Jong Up hyung!" Junhong berdiri dengan antusias Dan oh! Apa itu? Mereka berpelukan? Siapa namja itu? Pertanyaan terus memenuhi kepala Daehyun

"Sedang apa malam2 disini? Kau bisa sakit chagiya"

"Ch-chagiya?" gumam Daehyun "Siapa dia?" Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya dan hendak menggebrak namja tadi. Tetapi lagi2 niatnya diurungkan saat Junhong menjawab pertanyaan namja yg bernama Jong Up tadi.

"Aku menunggu Daehyun hyung" jawab Zelo.

"Untuk apa? Kau belum memutuskannya?" tanya Jong Up.

"Be-belum. Tadinya akan kulakukan sekarang. Tapi.. Sudah sepuluh menit dia tidak datang juga" jawab Junhong.

"Me-memutuskan? Apa maksudnya?" Daehyun bermonolog. Dia masih belum bisa mencerna kata demi kata yg dia dengar.

"Aku ingin kau cepat mengakhirinya. Kau itu milikku" Jong Up membawa Junhong untuk duduk di kursi taman.

"Iya hyung~ Kau ini! Aku akan secepatnya mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Daehyun hyung dan menikah denganmu"

**DEG!**

"M-mwo?" Daehyun merasa sesak didadanya "Menikah?" gumam Daehyun.

"Apa dia tidak datang? Kalau begitu, mind to date?" Jong Up mendekatkan wajahnya pada Junhong.

"H-hyung! Kau mau apa?" tanya Junhong yg berusaha menjauhkan Jong Up darinya

"Kenapa? Apa kau tak mau aku menciummu? Aku kan kekasihmu!" ujar Jong Up ketus

"Bu-bukan begitu hyung" jawab Zelo.

"Apa kau berubah pikiran Zelo-ya?" tanya Jong Up.

"Aniyaaa. Aku takut Daehyun hyung melihatnya. Aku tak mau dia membenciku" Junhong menundukkan kepalanya. Disatu sisi, ia sangat mencintai Jong Up. Disisi lain, ia juga sangat menyayangi Daehyun.

"Bagaimanapun, ia akan tetap membencimu Zelo" kata Jong Up. "Jadi kapan kau dan dia berakhir?"

"M-Molla.."

"Haaah~ Sudahlah. Ayo pergi" Jong Up menarik tangan Junhong dan berjalan meninggalkan taman. Mereka tak tahu jika Daehyun mendengar semua percakapan mereka.

Setelah itu, Daehyun berjalan lesu menuju mobilnya dengan tatapan kosong. Daehyun masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bagaimana bias Junhong melakukan itu padanya. Ia tak mau kehilangan Junhong. Apa dia bisa hidup tanpa sosok yang sangat ia cintai itu? Melupakan kenangan selama lebih dari setahun itu tidak mudah.

.

#DaehyunPOV

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah jendela kamarku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku untuk membiasakan cahaya matahari yg mulai terik. Aku merubah posisiku menjadi duduk diatas ranjang dan meraih jam yg ada di meja nakas 9.30 AM. Aku tidur terlalu lama rupanya. Bagaimana bis- Junhong.. Semua kejadian itu kembali berputar memenuhi kepalaku. Benarkah itu hanya mimpi buruk? Kuharap begitu. Junhong.. Dia tak mungkin menghianatiku. Aku mencintainya dan kuyakin dia juga begitu. Itu hanya mimpi. Ya. Hanya mimpi buruk

**CKLEK**

"Kau sudah bangun? Ayo makan" kata Youngjae. Ia menghampiriku dan meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di meja. "Kau kenapa? Semalam aku menemukanmu di taman"

**DEG!**

"Ta-taman?" gumamku. "I-itu.. Itu nyata?" Pikiranku kembali kacau. Kepalaku pusing dan dadaku sesak sekali.

"Eh? Gwenchana?" tanya Youngjae. Ia membantuku berbaring lagi. Kurasakan tangannya menyentuh dahiku. "Kau demam"

"Akan kuambilkan air panas" katanya.

"Youngjae" aku menahannya, menggenggam tangan kanannya.

Youngjae mengankat sebelah alisnya. Aku menariknya untuk duduk di ranjang, disebelahku. Aku ingin bercerita tentang semalam. Aku tak bisa memendamnya sendiri. Akan kuminta sarannya.

"Aku minta saranmu" ujarku.

"Saran apa?" tanyanya.

"Semalam.. Junhong menelponku. Ia menyuruhku menemuinya ditaman. Aku melihatnya sedang duduk. Saat aku akan memanggilnya, ada seseorang bernama Jong Up"

"Jong Up?" tanyanya.

"Ne, apa kau kenal dia?" tanyaku.

"Ah? Eum.. Tidak. lanjutkan ceritamu"

"Orang itu memanggil Junhong dengan sebutan chagiya. Dan menanyakan kapan hubunganku dan Junhong berakhir" lanjutku

"Mwo?!"

"Dan Junhong bilang.. Tadinya ia akan melakukannya malam itu"

"M-Mwo? Dia akan memutuskanmu? La-Lalu kau dimana?"

"Aku dibalik pohon. Tapi masih bisa kudengar jelas percakapan mereka"

.

#YoungjaePOV

Darimana Jong Up kenal dengan Junhong? Dan aku yankin. Dia pasti tahu tentang Daehyun dan Youngja. Oh, ayolah.. Di TSArt School siapa yang tidak mengenal Jung Daehyun?

"Apa yg harus kulakukan, Jae?" tanya Daehyun.

"Temui dia untuk meminta penjelasan darinya" kataku.

"..."

"Aku akan bersamamu" kataku. Aku menggenggam erat tangannya.

Aku memang menyukai Daehyun. Jauh sebelum Daehyun mengenal Junhong. Tapi apadaya? Aku tak berani menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku takut dia membenciku dan tak mau bersamaku lagi. Cukuplah aku menjadi sahabatnya seperti ini. Asalkan aku selalu ada untuknya, didekatnya, membantunya dan mencintainya. Walaupun tak selalu ada balasan darinya

.

**[Flashback]**

"Heh Youngjae!" seru seseorang dari belakangku.

"Ah, Himchan hyung"kataku.

"Sampai kapan kau hanya memandanginya?" Tanya Himchan hyung

"Ntahlah hyung" aku menghela nafas dalam. Harus kuakui. Aku lelah dengan drama ini.

"Katakan padanya bahwa kau menyukainya" Himchan hyung memukul pelan pundakku.

"Eh? Ti-tidak mau"

"Kau menyukainya kan?" tanyanya.

"I-Iya"

"Lalu?"

"A-aku takut hyung" aku menundukkan kepalaku. Kurasa wajahku sudah merah padam karna menahan malu.

"Hah? Bwahahaha. Kau ini takut apa? Dia tidak mencintaimu? Atau dia tidak bersamamu lagi nantinya?" Tanya Himchan hyung lagi

"..."

"Hey Youngjae! Katakan apa yg harusnya kau katakan. Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini? Jika dia menerimamu, ya syukur. Jika tidak? Ya syukurin"

"Hyung~"

"Ahahahahahaha, aku bercanda Jaengie" Himchan hyung tersenyum kearahku.

"Aku mencintainya dengan caraku sendiri. Setidaknya, dia harus membuatku berani untuk menyatakan ini" kataku.

"Aku percaya padamu . Kau pasti berhasil. Hwaiting!" Himchan hyung mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Untuk memberiku semangat.

"Gomawo hyung"

**[Flashback End]**

.

**[Flashback]**

#YoungjaePOV

"Hyung! Youngjae hyung!" panggil seseorang.

"Nugu?" Aku menoleh, mengarahkan pandanganku kesekeliling untuk mencari orang yg memanggilku.

"Disini, hyung"

Aku menoleh kearah gedung kesenian. Dan aku melihat seorang namja berlari menghampiriku. "Jong Up?" tanyaku.

Jong Up mempercepat larinya menuju tempatku. "Hai hyung" sapanya seraya tersenyum manis kearahku, menampilkan sepasang gigi kelincinya.

"Hai Jong Uppie.. Wae gurae?" tanyaku to the point.

"Aku.. Ingin bicara sesuatu" katanya.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku seolah berkata kau-mau-bicara-apa padanya.

"Tapi kau janji tak akan marah dan menjadi temanku lagi setelahnya" katanya

"Aku tak bisa menjamin" jawabku.

"Hyung" Jong Up menarik nafas panjang, lalu menatap dalam mataku. "Saranghae"

"M-Mwo?" Aku tak salah dengar? Apa dia salah bicara? Apa tadi dia bilang 'saranghae'? apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Jadilah kekasihku" katanya.

**DEG**

"A-aku.. Aku tidak bisa. Mianhae. Ma-maafkan aku" kataku.

"Wae hyung?" tanyanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kecewa dan sedih.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam. Selama ini aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman dan hoobae. Walaupun aku mengenalnya tidak terlalu baik, tapi aku tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa Jong Up sudah menyukaiku sejak lama. Percaya diri sekali aku ini, tapi memang itu adanya.

Aku tak bisa menerimanya. Aku akui dia sangat tampan, baik, pintar, juga selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya. Bahkan ia terlalu sempurna. Apa pantas Jong Up mencintaiku yg bahkan tak bisa membalas perasaannya sama sekali. Aku tak bisa walau sedetikpun memikirkannya, karna aku memikirkan orang lain yg bahkan menganggapku sama seperti aku menganggap Jong Up. Hanya teman.

"Kenapa.. Kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku.

"Apa cinta butuh alasan?" ujarnya. Aku kembali terdiam. Hening kembali.

"Aku tahu kau tak akan menerimaku. Aku juga tahu kau tidak mencintaiku. Dan, aku tahu kau menyukai Daehyun sunbae. Maafkan aku hyung. Tapi setidaknya kau sudah tahu perasaanku padamu. Tetaplah jadi temanku hyung. Kumohon. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu"

Senyuman menghias di wajah Jong Up, walau tersirat begitu jelas kesedihan disana. Tapi aku tahu itu senyuman tulusnya untukku. Maafkan aku Jong Uppie.. Jeongmal mianhae

**[Flashback End]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Sedih gak? Bagus gak? Ngena gak? Jangan digebukin Seo please~ T_T maaf kalo gak jelas dan alurnya kecepetan, Seo udah bingung duluan sebelum ngetik T_T Ya udah. Seo gak bisa lama-lama, akhirul kalam(?) REVIEW JUSEYOOO~! #teriakpaketoa


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Belong Together

Author : Im Seok Hyo

Cast : B.A.P members

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Leght : Chaptered (2/?)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME, Family and his self. Alur milik Im Seokkie/?

Warning : YAOI ! Typo(s) ! Gak jelas, gak nyambung, alur berantakan, dll

A/N : Annyeonghaseyooooo~! Seo balik lagi dengan chapter2 yang gak kalah absurd ini -_- Maaf ya kalo kurang greget :( dan romance nya kurang kerasa :( jadinya full Hurt deh :(

Oh ya! nanti mungkin cuma sampai chap 2 dulu. Soalnya mau hiatus bentar buat fokus UN #gayaluSeo ff selanjutnya dari Seo judulnya "FULL HOUSE".. Tapi gak sama kaya dramanya. Cuma judulnya doang :3

Jangan lupa review lagi yaaa~! Waktu baca review kalian itu, rasanya seneng banget~! makasih udah pada nyempetin review, Seo sampe jingkrak-jingkrak guling-guling(?)

Seo autis? Ya emang -_- yah turunan suami *tunjuk Daehyun*

So~ Happy Reading Reader-deul~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Aku menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktuku setiap hari untuk menemanimu! Bersamamu! Mencintaimu! Pantaskah kau berikan ini untukku? Bisakah kau lebih LEMBUT untuk menolakku?! Kau.. Kau brengsek Jung Daehyun!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore ini hujan turun dengan derasnya. Suara gemuruh dan kilatan petir pun tak kalah menghiasi langit Seoul. Namun seakan tak peduli dengan cuaca hari ini, seorang namja imut tengah bergegas dengan mantel dan payungnya lalu berjalan keluar apartement nya.

#YoungjaePOV

Aku sudah berjanji pada Daehyun untuk mengantarnya menemui Junhong. Hari ini, tepat anniversary mereka -Daehyun dan Junhong- yang genap 15 bulan. Aku menunggu Daehyun yang akan menjemputku beberapa menit lagi di sisi jalan. Ah.. Itu dia. Sebuah mobil sport putih dengan malaikat tampan didalamnya.

Daehyun keluar dari mobilnya, menyapaku lalu membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku. Aku duduk didepan, disampingnya. Kami pun mulai bergegas menerjang hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras menuju rumah Junhong yang tak terlalu jauh jaraknya dari tempatku.

Saat hendak berbelok menuju rumah Junhong, aku melihat sepasang namja yang berjalan beriringan dibawah sebuah payung kuning. Itu Junhong dan.. Jong Up.

"Wae gurae?" tanya Daehyun. Aku masih diam. Daehyun lalu mengarahkan pandangannya mengikuti arah pandanganku. Daehyun diam sambil menatap tajam pasangan JongLo dengan wajah datarnya. "Kajja" ajaknya.

Aku mengejar Daehyun yang sudah lebih dahulu berlari mengejar JongLo -yang sudah melewati kami saat berjalan tadi-.

"Junhong!" teriak Daehyun saat sudah tepat dibelakang mereka.

"D-Dae hyung?" tanya Junhong saat melihat Daehyun sudah berada di belakangnya. Ia terlihat terkejut.

"Ada yg ingin kau ceritakan padaku, Junhongie?" tanya Daehyun sengit. Ia menatap tajam pada Junhong. Melirik Jong Up sebentar dengan pandangan yang sarat akan kebencian, lalu kembali menatap Junhong yang menunduk. "Kau memilih menikah dengan namja ini, daripada bersamaku yang selalu ada untukmu selama setahun lebih ini? Apa yg kau pikirkan Junhong?!" lanjut Daehyun.

"Aku tak habis pikir. Kau tahu membangun ini tidak mudah. Tapi kau mengakhiri seakan tanpa beban" lanjut Daehyun (lagi).

Junhong menunduk dalam. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya mulai berair. Aku tahu betapa rumitnya ini semua, dan bagaimana kacaunya perasaan Daehyun dan juga Junhong. Tapi apa boleh dikata? Jika sudah bicara tentang hati, hal sesederhana apapun bisa jadi sangat rumit.

"Da-Daehyun hyung.." lirih Junhong. Daehyun masih menatap Junhong kecewa.

"Mianhae.. Mianhae hyung.. Maafkan aku.. Aku salah.." kata Junhong. Ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya sambil terisak kecil.

"Huh?! Kau bahkan tahu ini salah. Tapi tetap kau lakukan" tukas Daehyun.

Junhong semakin terisak. Jong Up meraih tangan Junhong dan memegannya erat.

"Semoga kau bahagia dengan keputusanmu" Daehyun lalu menarik tanganku untuk kembali ke mobil.

**.**

**.**

**~Im Seok Hyo~**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Belong Together**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Semilir angin menyapu surai lembut Youngjae yang tengah berdiam diri di balkon apartement nya. Matanya menyapu pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya saat ini. Dihirupnya segelas wine yang ia genggam. Lalu ia pejamkan matanya, menikmati aroma yang masuk melalui indra penciumannya.

Youngjae lalu beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kursi santai. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya disana, berusaha mencari kenyamanan untuk kemudian mengistirahatkan mata dan pikirannya sejenak "Moon Jong Up" gumam Youngjae. "Aku harus menemuinya"

.

.

#AuthorPOV

TING TONG

Suara bel menggema didalam ruang apartement itu. Seorang namja yg tengah asik memasak itu pun segera berlari menuju pintu masuk.

CKLEK

"Young.. Jae hyung?" ujar Jong Up.

Yang ditanya masih diam. Menatap dalam pada kedua mata Jong Up dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ah.. Hyung, silahkan masuk" Jong Up menggeser sedikit tubuhnya sehingga Youngjae bisa masuk. "Kau mau minum apa hyung?"

"Air putih saja" jawab Youngjae.

Jong Up segera bergegas menuju dapur. Tak lama ia kembali dengan nampan penuh ditangannya "Mian hyung. Tapi air putihnya habis. Sebagai gantinya, ada susu soda dan macaroni. Ige" Jong Up memindahkan piring yang berisi macaroni juga gelas berisi susu soda itu ke atas meja, dan menyimpan nampan itu dibawah meja "Maaf jika terlalu matang" lanjutnya.

"Gomawo" ucap Youngjae.

Mereka pun makan dalam diam. Suasana canggung yg mencekam membuat atmosfer diantara mereka seakan membeku. Jong Up pun berdehem untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana "Jadi.. Ada perlu apa hyung?"

"Kenapa kau merebut Junhong dari Daehyun?" tanya Youngjae tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Merebut? Aku tidak merebutnya" tukas Jong Up sambil kembali melahap makanannya.

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku dan Junhong dijodohkan oleh orang tua kami. Dan aku sudah mengenal Junhong sejak SMP" jawab Jong Up.

Youngjae sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Jong Up. "Kau tahu kan? Junhong kekasih Daehyun"

"Yeah. Aku tahu" jawab Jong Up santai.

"Lalu kenapa kau lakukan?"

"Karna kami dijodohkan"

"Kenapa tidak kau tolak?"

"Karna aku mencintainya"

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku?"

"Yaa.. Aku mencintaimu"

"Kau mencintaiku, dan Junhong?"

"Ya"

"Cih.. Semudah itu kah kau jatuh cinta?" Youngjae menatap Jong Up penuh kebencian. Walaupun faktanya ia tidak menyukai Jong Up. Tapi ia merasa dipermainkan oleh namja tampan didepannya ini.

Youngjae berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap Jong Up sejenak. "Terimakasih makanannya" Youngjae menunduk sedikit dan mulai beranjak keluar dari apartement Jong Up.

.

.

TING TONG

Suara bel menggema di dalam ruangan mewah bernuansa elegan itu.

TING TONG

Bel kembali berbunyi.

"Ish! Kemana anak itu?" gerutu Youngjae.

Youngjae mengulurkan tangannya, meraih kenop pintu berwarna biru langit itu dan membukanya. "Tidak dikunci. Apa dia ada di dalam?"

Youngjae berjalan kearah sofa. Diletakkannya sekotak cheescake -yang ia beli di toko sebrang tadi-, jaket dan ponselnya, lalu bergegas mencari namja tampan penghuni apartement ini. Youngjae memeriksa dapur, kamar tidur, bahkan kamar mandi disana. Tapi tetap tidak menemukan sosok yg ia cari. Ia berjalan kearah sebuah pintu kaca, dan menggesernya perlahan.

"Heh babbo! Aku mencarimu dari-" Youngjae termenung sesaat "-tadi"

Diteras balkon itu, seorang namja yang tak lain adalah Jung Daehyun, terduduk. Menekuk kedua lututnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia silangkan diatasnya sebagai tumpuan dagunya. Menatap kearah hamparan gedung-gedung dengan tatapan kosong. Semilir angin terus berhembus semakin kencang. Tapi tak merubah sedikitpun posisi Daehyun.

Youngjae melangkah mendekat pada Daehyun yang belum juga menyadari keberadaannya. Ia berjongkok menghadap Daehyun, lalu disingkapnya surai Dark Brown itu perlahan. Menampakkan sosok yang selama ini ia puja. Matanya sayu dan sedikit bengkak, juga air mata yg menggenang.

"Jung.." Youngjae membelai lembut rambut Daehyun.

"Jung Daehyun.." Daehyun masih tak bergeming.

"Hei, JUNG DAEHYUN!" Seketika Daehyun terlonjak kebelakang dengan wajah bingung.

"Aish! Yoo Youngjae!" geram Daehyun.

"Kau ini, kupanggil dari tadi!" ujar Youngjae.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Daehyun ketus.

"Ish, jahat sekali. Aku kesini.." Youngjae membenarkan posisi duduknya, sehingga bersandar di pagar balkon. ".. Ingin berpamitan"

Daehyun menautkan alisnya, menatap dengan tatapan seakan bertanya apa-yang-kau-bicarakan.

"Appa.. Menyuruhku mengambil beasiswa itu. Kau ingat? Beasiswa bahasa di London musim lalu. Aku.. Tak bisa menolaknya. Kau tahu sendiri Appaku bagaimana"

Hening sejenak.

"Sekarang kau juga pergi. Meninggalkanku. Aku benar-benar sendiri sekarang" kata Daehyun sambil memeluk kedua lututnya kembali.

"Apa ini?" tanya Youngjae. Ia baru sadar jika sedari tadi Daehyun memegang sebuah kertas, lebih terlihat seperti kartu. Youngjae mengambilnya. Membuka, dan membacanya.

"Itu undangan. Tunangan Junhong dan Jong Up" jawab Daehyun dengan suara yang terdengar sangat kecewa.

"Karna ini kau menangis?" tanya Youngjae. "Daehyun, sampai kapan kau akan terus terpuruk seperti ini?"

"Aku tak bisa berhenti menangisinya. Aku tak tahu kenapa"

"Kuatkan dirimu"

"Selalu kucoba" Daehyun mengusap wajahnya. Menghapus jejak air mata yang tak kunjung mengering. Yang sialnya harus ia keluarkan untuk orang yang menghianatinya.

"Coba lupakandia. Perlahan saja" kata Youngjae.

"Tidak semudah itu" jawab Daehyun.

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja, aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu akhir-akhir ini"

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku" jawab Daehyun.

"Mulailah sesuatu yang baru. Lupakan dia. Itu hanya membuatmu semakin menderita. Kau tak akan bisa mendapatkannya kembali. Dia sudah mempunyai Jong Up"

"Berhenti mengaturku! Ini hidupku. Kau bukan siapa-siapa"

"Aku hanya member saran! Tak usah membentakku!"

"Kau juga membentakku tadi!"

"Sudahlah. Lupakan"

Hening kembali.

"Jung.."

"Apa?!"

"Ish! Aku ingin Tanya"

"Hmm"

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" Youngjae menatap lekat namja bersurai Dark Brown didepannya.

"Kau ini bicara apa?! Tak usah bertele-tele!" balas Daehyun yang semakin meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu lama sebelum Junhong mengenalmu" kataku.

"M-Mwo?" mata Daehyun membulat sempurna. Apa dia salah dengar?

"Aku tahu ini salah. Maaf" Youngjae semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"…"

"Junhong tidak mencintaimu lagi. Berhenti mencintainya. Berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

"Berhenti mengaturku! Aku tidak mencintaimu. Berhenti mencintaiku. Berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri!"

Youngjae seketika mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar penuturan Daehyun. Menatap benci pada Daehyun, lalu berdiri.

"Aku menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktuku setiap hari untuk menemanimu! Bersamamu! Mencintaimu! Pantaskah kau berikan ini untukku? Bisakah kau lebih LEMBUT untuk menolakku?! Kau.. Kau brengsek Jung Daehyun!" Youngjae berlari sambil terus mengusap kasar air mata dipipinya. Tak peduli dengan kakinya yang mungkin penuh lebam karna terus menghantam benda apapun yang ia lalui, agar cepat keluar dari ruangan luas itu. Youngjae mempercepat larinya menuju lift dan masuk kedalamnya. Melanjutkan tangisnya dalam diam.

.

Other side

.

Daehyun masih tertegun dengan kejadian tadi. Masih diam dalam posisinya. Merenungkan apa yang baru saja ia katakan pada sahabat baiknya. "Astaga! Aku keterlaluan. Tak sepantasnya aku bicara seperti itu padamu, Youngjae..." guman Daehyun.

Samar-samar suara deringan terdengar, menyadarkan lamunan Daehyun. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja didekat televisi dimana ponselnya berada. Daehyun meraih ponselnya, namun ponselnya mati. Ia pun mencari arah suara tadi. Daehyun menemukan ponsel Youngjae tergeletak di sofa, bersama sebuah kotak dan jaket. Ia mengambilnya lalu mengangkat panggilan yg bertuliskan "Umma"

"Yeoboseyo"

[Jaengie~ Kau dimana? Appa sudah menunggumu di bandara]

"Mi-mianhamnida ahjumma. Ponsel Youngjae tertinggal di apartementku. Ia sudah pergi tadi"

[Oh, apa kau Daehyun? Ah baiklah, kamsahamnida Daehyun-ssi]

"Ah, nde ahjumma"

.

Skip Time

.

#DaehyunPOV

Tak terasa sudah dua tahun Youngjae tinggal di London. Selama dua tahun pula Youngjae tak pernah mengabariku. Email yang kukirim bahkan tak satupun yang ia balas. Kuakui aku salah. Aku menyesal mengabaikanmu dulu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Jadi kumohon, kembalilah Yoo Youngjae.

Malam ini tak ada bedanya dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Sunyi dan dingin. Seharusnya kudengarkan kata-kata Younjae dulu. Seharusnya aku tak begitu memikirkan Junhong dan 'tunangannya' itu. Seharusnya aku mengantar Youngjae ke bandara di hari keberangkatannya ke London. Bukan malah membentaknya dihari dimana kami berpisah untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Menyalakan TV dan mulai menonton salah satu acara variety show. Walaupun mataku memperhatikan TV di depanku, tapi pikiranku melayang-layang ntah kemana. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Banyak waktu yang kubuang sia-sia untuk melamun.

DRRTTT DRRTTT

Aku melirik ponselku yang bergetar diatas meja.

"Himchan hyung?" kataku.

Kenapa Himchan hyung menelponku malam-malam begini? Tumben sekali. Aku pun meraih ponselku dan menjawab panggilan dari Himchan hyung.

"Yeobose-"

[YAKK! Kau ini kemana saja, hah?! Kenapa lama sekali menjawab telponku?!]

"Ish! Berhenti berteriak ahjumma. Ponselku di-silent" jawabku

[Sudahlah. Kau dimana?]

"Dirumah. Waeyo hyung?"

[Bisa kau ke cafe dekat bandara sekarang?]

"Cafe? Bandara?"

[Ish! Aku sedang bersama Younjae. Apa kau tak mau bertemu dengannya?]

"Yo-Youngjae? Jinjja hyung?"

[Ne, cepatlah]

"Ah oke oke. Tunggu aku ne?"

PIP

Dengan semangat aku beranjak menuju kamarku untuk mengganti pakaian. Youngjae. Ternyata dia sudah pulang.

Aku tiba di bandara. Kuarahkan pandanganku menyapu semua sudut bandara mencari cafe yang Himchan hyung maksud. Aku terus berjalan mengitari pintu masuk bandara.

#AuthorPOV

Himchan, Yongguk dan Younjae menatap kearah luar jendela. Memperhatikan seorang namja yang tengah kebingungan seperti mencari sesuatu. Namja itu berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Hah.. Dasar Daehyun pabbo" gerutu Himchan. Yongguk mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Daehyun.

[Yeoboseo hyung]

[-BRUKK-]

[Eh? Gwenchanayo?]

Daehyun yang tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa segera menghentikan langkahnya untuk menjawab sebuah panggilan. Ia menjawab panggilan Yongguk melalui headset yang ia pakai. Saat Daehyun menhentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, seseorang yang berjalan dibelakangnya terjatuh karena menabrak Daehyun.

[G-Gwenchana]

[Mianhamnida]

Namja yang menabrak Daehyun tadi mengangkat kepalanya. Sehingga dia dan Daehyun bertemu pandang.

[Jun-Junhong?]

Himchan, Youngjae dan Yongguk membulatkan mata mereka saat mendengar nama yang familiar tadi dari ponsel Yongguk yang sengaja di letakkan ditengah-tengah mereka dengan full folume.

[Daehyun hyung]

Suara itu terdengar serak dan lirih. Seperti sudah menangis.

[Kau kenapa Junhong-ah?]

[Umma.. Ia dirumah sakit]

Isakan lemah kembali terdengar.

[Lalu.. Kenapa kau disini?]

[Aku baru pulang.. Dari Jepang]

Suara Junhong semakin melemah. Dan ia pun jatuh.

[Junhong!]

[JUNHONG]

Seorang namja berteriak dan menghampiri Daehyun yang menahan tubuh Junhong.

[Jong Up-ssi. Dia pingsan]

Daehyun menatap namja bernama Jong Up tadi. Lalu dengan sigap Jong Up menggendong Junhong ala bridal menuju tempat parkir.

[Biar aku saja Daehyun-ssi]

[Aku ikut. Biar aku yang menyetir]

Daehyun berdiri dan hendak menyusul Jong Up yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Jung Daehyun! Kau lebih memilih menemani 'mantanmu' itu daripada menemui Youngjae?" kata Himchan yang sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

[Astaga.. Aku lupa. Tapi hyung, aku-]

"Jung Daehyun"

Kali ini yongguk yang angkat bicara. Suara berat, dingin dan datar itu berhasil membungkam Daehyun.

[Mian hyung. Aku harus pergi. Sampaikan salamku pada Youngjae]

TUUTTT TUUTTT

Daehyun memutus sambungan telepon sepihak. Dari dalam café, mereka masih bias melihat Daehyun yang berlari kearah tempat parkir.

"Aishh! Jinjjayo Jung Daehyun~!" geram Himchan. "Tenang saja Jaengie. Aku akan memukulinya nanti"

"Sudahlahlah hyung. Tak apa. Lagipula, aku ini siapanya? Aku terlalu berharap" ucap Youngjae lirih.

"Anak itu memang keterlaluan" kata Yongguk.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang Jaengie, ini sudah larut malam" kata Himchan.

"Arraseo hyung. Gomawo. Sudah menemaniku menunggu" kata Youngjae.

"Tak masalah" Himchan tersenyum manis kearah Youngjae.

Youngjae bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berlalu meninggalkan BangHim. Tetapi saat hamper keluar, ia berbalik.

"Kau tidak pulang,hyung?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Ah? Eum.. Itu kami.." kata Himchan gugup.

"Kami kencan dulu" jawab Yongguk.

"Oh.. Hahaha, bersenang-senanglah hyung-deul"

Youngjae lalu berjalan keluar. Kali ini benar-benar meninggalkan BangHim yang sedang kencan itu -_-

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N : Gimana? Bagus gak? udah panjang gak ? maaf~!

kyungkkamjong : Ini udah lanjut~ Gomawo beibeh(?)

Lia Cassiopeia YunJaeShipper : Pairnya so pasti DaeJae :D maaf kalo masih banyak typo -w- Gomawo ^^

Haru no Yuuchan999 : Iyaaa~ Ryu oenni~ DaeJae kok ^^ gomawo

sellyapril : maafin Seo :3 iya, kayaknya romence nya belom kerasa.. Still reading ne ? ^^ gomawo

angelHimes : ini udah panjang belom?:3 maaf ya~ gomawo reviewnya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Belong Together

Author : Im Seok Hyo

Cast : B.A.P members

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Length : Chaptered (3/?)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME, Family and his self. Alur milik Im Seokkie/?

Warning : YAOI ! Typo(s) ! Gak jelas, gak nyambung, alur berantakan, dll

A/N : Annyeonghaseyooooooo~! Seo kombek egen chingu-deul~ Ini chap 3. Dan mungkin tamat ^^ semoga pada suka :) Oke langsung aja.. Check this out~!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kim Himchan. Will you marry me?****"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Daehyun terus berlari di lorong rumah sakit itu. Mencari kamar yang disinggahi(?) lorong lantai 2 itu. Ia melihat Jong Up yang tengah duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Jong Up-ssi. Bagaimana Junhong?" tanya Daehyun.

"Daehyun-ssi. Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah kau harus menemui Youngjae?" kata Jong Up.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Tolong jawab pertanyaanku Daehyun-ssi"

"Youngjae sudah pulang" kata Daehyun.

"Dari mana kau tahu? Apa kau memeriksa-"

"Sudahlah, Jong Up-ssi. Aku kesini bertanya tentang Junhong" sela Daehyun.

"Dia baik. Tak perlu khawatir. Dia aman denganku" jawab Jong Up.

"Hei Jung Daehyun!" panggil seseorang. Daehyun lalu berbalik karna merasa namanya dipanggil.

"Himchan hyung? Yongguk hyung?" tanya Daehyun.

Himchan dan Yongguk menghampiri Daehyun dan Jong Up. Hinchan lalu menarik kerah baju Daehyun untuk menjauh dari kamar Junhong.

"Heh, bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak ke café saja tadi, hah? Kau lupa kalau Junhong itu tunangan Jong Up?" kata Himchan setengah berbisik.

"…"

"Hei! Jawab aku!" kata Himchan.

"Mo-Molla hyung" jawab Daehyun.

"Jinjaaa~! Sekarang kau pilih. Junhong. Atau Youngjae?" tanya Himchan.

"…"

"Kau harus belajar memanfaatkan sesuatu yang sudah kau punya. Bukan malah mengejar sesuatu yang lain, yang bahkan tak mungkin kau dapatkan lagi. Penyesalan selalu ada, Daehyun-ah. Jadi temui Youngjae di taman sebelum terlambat. Itu pun jika kau mendengarkanku" Himchan lalu berbalik untuk bergabung dengan Yongguk dan Jong Up. Meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih kebingungan -.-

'Aku harus temui Youngjae' batin Daehyun. Lalu dengan cepat ia meninggalkan rumah sakit menuju taman.

**.**

**.**

**~Im Seok Hyo~**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Belong Together**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

"Yo-Youngjae.." panggil Daehyun dengan suara yang lemah.

Youngjae lalu berbalik. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Daehyun disana. Youngjae lalu tersenyum dan menepuk tempat duduk disampingnya. "Duduklah"

'Dia bahkan masih menerimaku, setelah apa yang aku lakukan padanya' batin Daehyun. Daehyun lalu berjalan untuk duduk di samping Youngjae.

"Mianhae.." ucap Daehyun lirih.

"Tak apa. Lupakan saja" kata Youngjae.

Hening sejenak.

"Aku lelah. Kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya? Aku.. Aku begitu menyukainya. Junhong begitu sempurna dimataku" Daehyun menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengacak surai coklatnya frustasi.

"Aku juga lelah seperti ini. Menunggumu menyukaiku. Menunggumu sadar bahwa aku masih mengharapkanmu" balas Youngjae.

"J-Jinjja? Ka-Kau masih.. Menungguku?" tanya Daehyun

"Menurutmu? Kau pikir untuk apa aku merendahkan harga diriku untuk menyatakan cinta pada seorang Jung Daehyun?"

Youngjae mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langit malam yang cerah.

"..."

"..."

"Youngjae"

"Hn"

"Bantu aku" Daehyun menatap Youngjae dengan tatapan serius.

"Bantu apa?" kata Youngjae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam itu.

"Bantu aku melupakannya. Jadilah seseorang yang lebih sempurna darinya"

Youngjae balas menatap Daehyun. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya.

"Jangan jadikan aku sebagai pelampiasan, Jung" kata Youngjae.

GREPP

Daehyun memeluk erat Youngjae.

"Kumohon" kata Daehyun.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh?" tanya Youngjae.

"Hmm" Daehyun melepas pelukannya dan mengangguk yakin. "Aku. Sangat. Yakin."

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya?" tanya Youngjae lagi.

"Aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Aku akan lebih baik lagi" jawab Daehyun antusias.

"Benarkah?" tanya Youngjae lagi dan lagi.

Daehyun mengangguk keras. Berusaha meyakinkan.

"Kalau begitu.. Baiklah" kata Youngjae.

Daehyun tersenyum. "Jadi.. Kau dan aku, sudah resmi jadi 'kita' ?"

"Hmm.. Ntahlah" kata Youngjae sambil terkikik pelan.

Daehyun menangkup kedua pipi Youngjae. Menatap dalam pada kedua obsidian indah milik namja yang sekarang telah menjadi miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Youngjae.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah" ucap Daehyun. Youngjae hanya tersenyum manis. "Aku sudah mengabaikan malaikat seindah dirimu terlalu lama. You're beautiful. I love you"

Daehyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil menangkup wajah Youngjae dan menatap matanya. Ia jatuh dalam pesona Youngjae sangat dalam –walau sedikit terlambat.

Youngjae mem-pout-kan bibirnya dan menatap Daehyun lucu. "Aku namja. I'm wonderful. Not beautiful" (Youngjae merajuk nih yee~ -w-)

Daehyun spechless seketika, melihat Youngjae ber-aegyo ria didepannya saat ini.

'AIGOOO~! AKU INGIN MEMAKANNYA SEKARANG JUGA~!' batin Daehyun.

CUP!

Youngjae membeku.

'A-Ap-Ap-Apa?! Dia tadi menciumku?! JUNG DAEHYUN MENCIUMKU? OH~! FIRST KISSKU SEORANG JUNG DAEHYUN~!' teriak Youngjae di dalam hati tentunya .

"Baby? Kau kenapa?" Daehyun mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Youngjae.

"Ah? G-gwencana"

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah chagi. Kau juga berkeringat"

Daehyun menyibak rambut Youngjae dan mengusap lembut wajah Youngjae dengan punggung tangannya.

Youngjae memejamkan matanya. "Aku harap ini bukan mimpi"

"Ini bukan mimpi" Daehyun menggenggam tangan Youngjae yang masih menyentuh pipinya.

CUP!

Daehyun mencium lagi bibir kissable Youngjae. Kali ini dengan lumatan lembut yang menyapu seluruh permukaan bibir tebal itu.

Daehyun melepas pangutan itu. "Bagaimana rasanya? Apa seperti mimpi?"

Youngjae membuka matanya. Menatap Daehyun dengan senyuman manis yang memabukkan(?)

"Gomawo" kata Youngjae.

"Cheonma baby. Ayo pulang"

"Hmm" Youngjae mengangguk. Lalu Daehyun menggandeng tangan Youngjae menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

Suasana Café saat ini sedang sepi, namun terkesan romantis bagi sepasang makhluk ini(?). Disana ada Kim Himchan, namja cantik dengan sejuta pesona. Dan duduklah dihadapannya seorang nanja husky penuh charisma. Bang Yongguk.

"Hime" panggil Yongguk lemah.

"Ne, Bbang?" balas Himchan.

Yongguk meraih tangan Himchan dan menggenggamnya. Menatap dalam namun penuh kelembutan pada kedua manik biru milik namja dihadapannya.

"Aku tahu. Ini mungkin terdengar sangat konyol. Kau tahu aku tak pandai merangkai kata-kata indah. Tapi kumohon dengarkan aku"

Himchan masih diam, balas menatap Yongguk.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu. Aku akan jadi pria terbahagia yang pernah ada, jika kau mau menerima permintaanku.

Hime. Jadilah pendamping hidupku. Jadilah seseorang yang selalu mengisi setiap hariku. Jadilah seseorang yang selalu kulihat disetiap pagiku.

Kim Himchan. Will you marry me?"

Yongguk mengecup punggung tangan Himchan. Himchan lalu membekap mulutnya dengan tangan yang tidak digenggam Yongguk.

Himchan lalu berlari kearah kursi Yongguk, duduk di samping Yongguk dan memeluknya. (ribet banget ya? -,-) Himchan membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher namja husky-nya. Menghirup aroma khas maskulin yang selalu membuat Himchan nyaman berlama-lama dalam pelukannya.

"I will. Yes I will"

Himchan terisak haru dipelukan Yongguk. Sungguh. Ia sangat sangat bahagia.

Yongguk pun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Himchan. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku jaketnya, lalu membukanya. Menampakkan sebuah cincin putih mengkilap didalamnya.

Yongguk melepas pelukannya. Menangkup wajah Himchan dan menghapus air mata di pipi Himchan menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya. Yongguk meraih tangan kanan Himchan dan menyematkan cicin itu di jari manis Himchan.

"Gomawo Bbang. Saranghae" ucap Himchan.

Yongguk tersenyum. "Nado saranghae"

Yongguk mengacak pelan rambut Himchan. Lalu mengecup puncak kepala Himchan. "Kita pulang?"

"Baiklah" jawab Himchan.

.

.

.

Saat ini di apartement Himchan, Yongguk sedang berbaring di sofa. Dengan kaki Himchan –yang duduk bersila- sebagai bantalnya. Himchan yang tengah memainkan rambut Yongguk pun bertanya.

"Kau tahu, Bbang? Jika ku ingat-ingat, kau bersikap sangat sangat sangat romantis hanya tiga kali" ucap Himchan sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk di dagunya -pose berfikir-.

Yongguk mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV ke namja cantik disampingnya. "Hanya tiga kali?"

"Iya. Kau ingat saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu?" tanya Himchan.

.

[FLASHBACK]

Sore yang indah di musim gugur. Seorang namja cantik bername tag 'Kim Himchan' sedang berdiri di balkon depan kelasnya sendirian.

"Ekhem. Annyeong"

Himchan berbalik dan menemukan seorang namja tampan yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ye, Bbang?"

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu" kata namja yang dipanggil Bbang atau bernama lengkap Bang Yongguk itu.

"Bicaralah"

"Kim Himchan. Ich liebe dich."

"Hah?"

"Jet Elsker dig. Ik hou van jou"

"Bi-bisa kau ulangi lagi?"

"Volim te. Afgreki. Seni seviyorum. Wa ga ei il"

"Ish! Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Je t'aime. Te amo. Obicham te."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Belum mengerti juga? Aku jadi ragu kau ini juara kelas"

"Ish. Gunakan bahasa yang bisa kumengerti"

"Baiklah. Wo ai ni. Aishiteru. Sarangheyo. I love you. Aku cinta padamu Kim Himchan"

"M-Mwoya?"

"Aku bahkan sudah mengatakannya 15 kali. Apa masih kurang jelas?"

"Bi-bisa kau ulang kata terakhir itu?"

"Apa masih kurang jelas?"

"Bukan, bukan itu"

"Aku bahkan sudah mengatakannya 15 kali"

"Ish! Sebelum itu!"

"Aku cinta padamu Kim Himchan"

BLUSH

Hening.

"Na-nado saranghae, Bang Yongguk"

Hening kembali.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Yongguk.

Himchan terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk. "Boleh.. Aku memelukmu?" tanya Himchan.

Yongguk tertawa pelan lalu mengangguk. "Tentu saja"

[FLASHBACK END]

.

"Huaaaahhh~! Aku sangat malu saat itu" kata Himchan.

"Hahaha.. mukamu bahkan sangat merah" timpal Yongguk.

"Ish! Kau menyebalkan" kata Himchan.

"Tapi itu benar"

"Terserah apa katamu. Hmm.. Yang kedua saat ulang tahunku" lanjut Himchan.

.

[FLASHBACK]

#HimchanPOV

Aku sedang menonton drama favoritku malam ini. Dan aku sendirian di apartemenku yang luas ini. Sedikit takut, mengingat hujan yang deras diluar sana, juga gemuruh dan kilatan petir yang terkadang membuatku terkejut. Walaupun sudah terbiasa, tetap saja. Aku takut tiba-tiba mati lampu. Aku benci gelap. Dan-

BLEP/?

BINGO! Mati lampu!

Aku mulai ketakutan. Aku berpindah ke ujung sofa (mojok :3). Kuraih ponselku dan segera menghubungi Yongguk.

TUTT TUTT

Masih tersambung.

TUTT TUTT

Oh ayolah Bbang!

TUTT TUTT

Kemana dia? Oh, eottokhae?

Baiklah, aku kirim dia pesan saja.

**-To : Bbang Gukkie 3-**

**Bbang, bisa kau temani aku? Disini gelap. Aku takut. Jebal~**

Kuharap dia segera datang.

Tak lama ponselku berdering, sebuah pesan masuk dari Yongguk.

**-From : Bbang Gukkie 3-**

**'Tunggu aku. Jangan menangis :P'**

Dasar! Kalau saja aku tak butuh dia. Mungkin sudah kupatahkan lehernya. Lalu setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit, bel berbunyi. Aku segera berlari menuju pintu. Kubuka pintu dan-

TREEEEEETTT

"SAENGIL CHUKHAHAE HIMCHAN HYUNG~!" kata Youngjae.

"SAENGIL CHUKHAHAE HIMCHAN UMMA~!" kata Junhong.

"SAENGIL CHUKHAHAE HIMCHAN AHJUMMA~!" yang itu kata Daehyun.

"Saengil chukhahae Hime" kata Bbang sambil tersenyum.

"Beraninya kau memangggilku ahjumma!" kataku pada Daehyun.

"Hehehe.. Hyung, tak menyuruh kami masuk? Berat." Kata Daehyun. Dia memang sedang membawa beberapa tumpuk kado yang ukurannya tak kecil.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk" kataku.

Daehyun masuk terlebih dahulu. Dilanjutkan oleh Junhong dan Youngjae. Namun Yongguk masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Kau tidak masuk?" tanyaku. Tapi dia masih berdiri disana dan tersenyum manis.

"Hei!" kataku lagi. Yongguk lalu berjalan kearahku

CUP

"Selamat ulang tahun" katanya. Ia mengecup puncak kepalaku.

"A-ah, ne. G-gomawo Bbang" kataku.

.

#AuthorPOV

Setelah sekitar 3 jam mereka merayakan surprise party Himchan, akhirnya Daehyun, Junhong dan Youngjae pulang terlebih dahulu. Menyisakan Yongguk dan Himchan yang sedang duduk berdua di sofa sambil menonton TV.

"Gomawo Bbang" kata Himchan.

"Ne. Cheonma" gumam Yongguk.

Hening.

"Bbang.."

"Hmm"

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Mengapa kau mencintaiku?"

Yongguk akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV, menghadap sang namjachingu.

"Jangan bilang bahwa 'cinta tak butuh alasan'" tambah Himchan.

Yongguk tersenyum. Sepertinya hari ini dia banyak tersenyum -,-

"Orang-orang mungkin mengatakan bahwa cinta tak butuh alasan. Bagiku, bagaimana bisa aku mencintaimu tanpa alasan? Aku bisa memberimu puluhan, ratusan bahkan ribuan alasan mengapa aku mencintaimu. Senyummu, matamu, cintamu, aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu. Apa yang kau punya dan apa yang kau berikan untukku. Aku selalu menyukainya. Yeongwonhi, neoreul saranghae."

Himchan mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu ikut tersenyum.

"Nado saranghae" kata Himchan yang memeluk Yongguk.

[FLASHBACK END]

.

"Dan yang ketiga itu tadi" kata Himchan.

"Benarkah hanya tiga kali? Apa hari-hari yang lain aku tidak romantis?" tanya Yongguk.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja yang paling romantis itu" jawab Himchan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan buat menjadi 4 kali" Yongguk menyeringai.

Yongguk lalu bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap penuh arti pada Himchan.

"Bbang.. apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Himchan.

Yongguk semakin mendekat. "Lets make a fun, baby~"

"BBANG~~!"

.

.

"Hyung! Kajima.. Jebal.." ujar Junhong.

"Biarkan aku pergi. Appamu yang mengusirku" kata Jong Up.

"Appa kita hyung. Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku" kata Junhong lagi, kalio ini sambil terisak.

"Tidak. Dia bukan appaku!" bentak Jong Up lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah megah itu.

"HYUNG! JONG UP HYUUNG!" teriak Junhong yang semakin terisak.

"CUT!"

"Nice! Kalian memang hebat! Kemistri kalian sangat jelas tampak. Aku suka hasilnya" kata sang sutradara.

"Kamsahamnida ahjussi" balas Jong Up dan Junhong sambil melakukan bow.

Prok Prok Prok

Suara tepuk tangan itu membuat mereka bertiga berbalik.

"Moon-ssi. Choi-ssi. Maukah kalian bermain di dramaku?" tanya orang yang bertepuk tangan tadi.

"Sa-sajangnim.." Kata Jong Up.

"Ta-tapi.." Kata Junhong.

"Ayolah, aku suka acting kalian"

"Maaf, sajangnim. Tapi.. kami berperan jadi-" Kata Jong Up lagi.

"Sepasang kekasih"

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Jumhong.

Pria tadi lalu merangkul Jong Up dan Junhong agar mendekat. Lalu berbisik- "Bed scene"

"MWO?!" pekik Jong Up dan Junhong.

.

.

END

.

.

A/N : Oke. Seo tau. Alurnya ngebut ya? Seo lagi ilang feeling... Mianhae~ kurang panjang ya? Masih ada typo ya? Tapi makasih banget buat yang udah baca dan review. Maaf banget kalo kurang memuaskan. Review lagi neeeee? Review Juseyooo~!

.

.

sellyapril : Gomawo. amin. maaf lama ya. makasih udah review ^^

Lia Cassiopeia YunJaeShipper : Oke, gomawo oenni ^^

Finda DaeJae : pukpukpuk. jangan nangis, Dae udah aku jodohin sama Jae kok *apasih makasih udah review ^^

bangxenon : ini udah lanjut. makasih udah review ^^

angelHimes : ini panjang gak :3 maaf lama ya.. makasih udah review ^^

cheesybusan : Dae pukul nih? Kenapa gak suruh aku cium Dae aja?(?) -,- makasih udah review ^^

mokythatha : ini udah lanjut, makasih udah review ^^

Okta1004 : Hahaha, Jung Damnhyun :3 Daejae kok ^^ makasih udah review ^^

kyungkkamjong : minta sama D.o sana :P (?) makasih udah review chagiyaaah(?) ^^

suyaq : ini masih kurang panjang ya ? mianhae.. :( ini lanjut kok, makasih udah review ^^

.

.

BIG THANKS. Annyeong ^^


End file.
